Amelia's Prayer
by Grac3
Summary: Part nine of the Angel!Verse. Amelia Pond has a crack in her wall, but she knows someone who can help. Episode tag: The Eleventh Hour (re-write).


**Warning:** Very strong religious references

**Series summary: **The TARDIS doesn't always take the Doctor where he wants to go, but it always takes him where he needs to go; Time Lords hold a secret behind their backs, and they have a duty to follow.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who (or the lines from The Eleventh Hour)**

* * *

><p>Amelia Pond may only have been seven years old, but she wasn't stupid; she knew that there was something wrong about the crack in her bedroom wall – she just didn't know what it was that was wrong about it.<p>

Unfortunately, being unaware of the problem made it difficult to fix, and so, one evening during her Easter holidays, she got down on her knees by the side of her bed, and sought help from the only one who would be able to help her with her predicament.

"Dear God. I know you're busy with Easter at the moment, so I hope I didn't disturb you, but honest, it's an emergency. There's… a crack in my wall."

Amelia looked over at the crack, an ominous line carved into the plaster like a cruel smile. It was unnerving enough to look at, without the sinister side effects that it had; she wasn't entirely sure what it was that she could hear in those dark and quiet early hours, but she knew exactly where they were coming from, even if no one else would believe her.

"Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack," she continued, turning away from the crack and closing her eyes once more, in the hope that the feeling of something crawling over her skin would disappear if she could no longer see that horrible line. It never quite seemed to work.

The crack had been there for as long as she could remember, and it had always disconcerted her; it made her feel as though there was someone – or some_thing _– else in the bedroom with her – as though she was being watched, and whoever – or whatever – was watching her was infinitely more real than monsters under her bed could ever be. It was as though there was something inherently_not right_ about the crack; like it didn't make sense.

Maybe she hated it so much because she felt as though she didn't make sense either. She had lost her parents – at least, that's what she told people. But she knew it had to be more than that, because, to her, it didn't feel as though she had merely lost her parents – it felt as though she had never had parents to begin with.

Yet that was preposterous, because everyone had parents – you couldn't exist without parents, and she definitely existed, so she must have had parents. But at the same time, she didn't, and at the end of the day it was a lot simpler just to tell people that she had lost them.

"But I know it's not," she continued, "because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or an-"

Amelia was robbed of her chance to request an angel when a loud crash sounded from outside her bedroom window. It was large enough to make her want to investigate – after all, even the neighbour's cat of mass destruction couldn't have made that much of a racket.

"Back in a moment," she assured her addressee, even though she knew that He was already over by her bedroom window anyway, and she wouldn't be leaving Him at all.

She grabbed a torch and shone it from the window, looking down into the garden. The shed was no longer there – or, rather, it was there, but it was now underneath something else: a large blue box which was lying on its side, and had words printed on the door and around the top. Amelia skimmed over the words with her gaze, but she was only interested in one: 'Police'.

She had asked for a policeman, and a policeman had come.

"Thank You, God," she breathed, and went to explore.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> This is the last re-write for a while. Now back to completely original original plots...

**UPDATE 22/07/14:** Part ten of the Angel!Verse, Parallels and Perpendiculars, is up now.


End file.
